


Yours Truly

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Jealous Daniel, Liverpool vs WestHam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Skagger fanfiction about the last game against West Ham, Daniel’s knee injury, previous ‘intimate’ moments between Martin and Andy, and a possessive Dane. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Truly

“Just be careful, okay?”

“There is nothing I need to be careful of, not regarding what you are talking about.”

“Just…do it, for me.”

“Dan-“

“Please.”

“…Alright. I’ll watch out.”

This wasn’t exactly a usual topic between the two Liverpool central backs Daniel Agger and Martin Skrtel. Despite their current relationship status, their conversations were mainly about football, tattoos or cars. It was rarely about general concern towards the other because despite themselves, they both trusted each other completely and wholly.   
But it wasn’t Martin that concerned Daniel. Rather, it was West Hams forward, Andy Carroll, which was the subject of the Dane’s anxiety.   
He’d seen Carroll get a bit too close to the Slovak a handful of times when they were on the same team, but that was before they became an item, Daniel and Martin.   
It was mostly the fact that Daniel wasn’t playing that concerned him.   
He couldn’t be there to foul the idiot if he became a bit too intimate with his lover, and Martin probably wouldn’t risk it himself. It was before the game they had this conversation. They had stood by the showers and talked while a few of the other players were still in the locker room, discussing the subject. Martin had promised he’d watch out, and Daniel just had to trust him with that because there wasn’t much else he could do.

 

During the game, Daniel held a close eye towards the striker and Martin. To his bliss, it wasn’t often they even came close other than when they went into a header duel and Martin almost always won, making the Dane grin and clap his hands in pride. It was a good game and the three points when they won were much appreciated, as they were going for the title this year. 

Every Liverpool player walked off the pitch, looking pleased with their effort. Even Mignolet, who had been punched. Daniel had to make a mental note about commenting on that, concerning the game when the goalie gave him a black eye. 

Martin was last off, walking with Mamadou Sakho, and Daniel stood by the sideline, waiting patiently for his lover to walk over. They couldn’t exactly show public affection. They both knew they had to keep a low profile so there would be a huge ruckus over the whole affair.  
Daniel smiled as Martin walked closer, ready to give him a clap on the back, a high five, a hug or something similar, when suddenly, Martin was stopped. Daniel’s eyes narrowed as he saw a hand slide around his Martin’s waist and move him in another direction. It was Carroll, and Daniel felt something like jealousy bubble up within his chest. He was usually cheery, but he didn’t take it lightly that someone was touching his lover in this fashion. He walked closer to hear what was said.

“Great game, Martin! I’m sure you can win this year.” Andy said cheerily, his hand curling around Martin’s waist. The Slovak seemed to frown, but didn’t push away. Although he was like a brick wall out on the pitch, Martin was a gentle man with a lot of self-control and common courtesy, “Thank you.” Martin said, his accent prominent despite all the years he’d lived in Liverpool, “You did well too.” He said and glanced away, while Carroll only smiled, “Well, as the losing team, it would only be rude not to offer a drink or something, wouldn’t it?” Andy suggested, making Martin’s eyebrow raise skeptically. 

That was when Daniel cleared his throat, making his presence known. The two players turned around and Andy slid his hand off of Martin, making the defender feel less uncomfortable, but he still looked tense. Daniel was frowning and his fists had unconsciously clenched, “Oh, Daniel! It’s been a while, hasn’t it? How’s your knee?” Andy asked, trying to whisk this whole thing away. Daniel raised his brow at him, “I’m fine. But Martin can’t come with you, because he’s coming with me. “Daniel decided, and Martin frowned in confused.   
They hadn’t really discussed it, but he’d much rather go with Daniel than Andy. The striker glanced between them, before nodding, “Ah. Oh, I understand.” He grinned at them and took a step back, “Perhaps another time!” Andy said as he walked away, leaving the two defenders alone at the sideline. 

They simply looked at each other for a long while, neither saying anything, before they glanced over at the entrance to the locker rooms where Lucas and Gerrard stood, “You coming?” Gerrard asked Martin, who nodded, “Yes.” He replied and walked towards them, “I’ll be in my car.” Daniel said and Martin nodded, and they disappeared into the hallways. Daniel sighed and walked towards the car, limping slightly due to his injured knee. 

 

“I told you he was gonna pull something.”   
They were in Daniel’s living room now, the two of them snuggled up in front of the telly. They weren’t much of the snuggly couple, but it was nice sometimes to just be wrapped around each other and simply enjoy the other’s presence.   
Martin raised his brow at Daniel and stopped caressing the Dane’s side. His hand had previously been under Daniel’s shirt, his thumb sliding over the pale skin, “Nothing happened, Dan. You know I wouldn’t do that to you.” Martin huffed and wrapped both arms around the Dane, pressing his face against Daniel’s neck, the movie they were watching long gone. 

Daniel sighed and closed his eyes, arms around Martin’s waist and his nose pressed against the Slovak’s clean-shaven head, “I couldn’t help but to worry. You tend to be a bit discreet sometimes.” Daniel said, pressing kisses to the Slovak’s scalp, making Martin press his fingers hard against Daniel’s skin. The Dane squirmed and pouted at Martin, leaning down a bit so they were face to face on the couch, “Oi! Not fair, you’re not allowed to tickle, Skrtel.” Daniel said, shaking his head.

A small smile spread on the Slovak’s lips and he huffed out a laugh, “I think I’m allowed to do anything that belongs to me.” He muttered and leaned closer, their noses pressing against one another. Daniel’s eyes lidded and he pulled Martin’s body against his, a smile curling on his lips, “So you’re not Carroll’s?” He asked, and Martin laughed, shaking his head, “Not by a mile.” Martin confirmed, before pressing their lips together in a silent promise of faithfulness towards the Dane. He pulled back, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to Daniel’s nose, before looking into those green eyes, “I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Kudos and comments very welcome! I'm also very interested in a roleplay if you'd like, regardless of pairing, really (Does't necessarily have to be Skagger ;) )


End file.
